


Erotyczne fantazje 160

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 160

Ruby rozebrała się do naga, a dziedziczka całowała jej duże piersi. Język Weiss tańczył na twardych z podniecenia sutkach młodej łowczyni, ssąc i liżąc je namiętnie.

Liderka uległa pieszczotom jej partnerki. Białowłosa pocałowała ją w usta a później zaczęła lizać jej szyje, robiąc to powoli, by chwilę potem przerwać pieszczoty.

Weiss przywołała ją gestem dłoni, a srebrnooka wojowniczka jak by była w transie podeszła do niej, składając pocałunek na piersi swojej starszej kochanki.

Dziedziczka położyła Ruby na łóżko, rozsuwając jej nogi szeroko. Uśmiechając się zaczęła oddawać przyjemność swojej ukochanej liderce.


End file.
